The power source utilized to power smaller electronics may dictate the size and shape of the devices, and may often result in long charge times and/or provide relatively slow power delivery.
Batteries may be used to power smaller electronics. However, batteries often consume a large percentage of space in smaller electronic devices, which poses design limitations where a device must be a particular size or shape for user or compatibility purposes (e.g., to fit in the palm of a user's hand, to be compatible with a machine that receives the device, etc.). As such, the placement of components inside an electronic device may dictate the ultimate size or shape of the device.
For example, the majority of smart cards are powered by primary non-rechargeable cells, while a small number are powered by rechargeable secondary cells. Smart cards powered by lithium-ion (Li-Ion) or lithium-polymer (Li-Pol) cells require the use of a standalone charger to charge the smart card. These lithium batteries are recharged via a Constant Current, Constant Voltage (CCCV) process which requires the utilization of a standalone physical charger or charging station for the smart card. CCCV also can require one to five hours on average of charging depending upon the battery capacity, energy density, and chemistry. This current design also requires the use of complicated smart card power management topology.
These and other drawbacks exist.